Mad Robin/Season 13
The buttons for Season 13 were chosen from these buttons who had winning percentages (based on the old site's stats) in the 49% - 51% range: * (g8 g10 12 20 X) * (special) * (8 8 p(8,8) 20 X) * (10 12 f20 V X) * (t1 2 t4 6 Y) * (z8 10 10 z10 V?) * (20 4/10 4/12 6/10 6/20) * (6 6 10 20 r4 r8 r10 r12 r20) As of Season 13, we decided to have the bottom division be variable sized, from 3 - 8 players, thus eliminating the need for anyone to be relegated to the waiting list and sit out a season. For discussions of this season, see the in the . (Note that this page was produced by a Python script that automatically creates the tables from a YAML config file, and populates game status info by querying the actual site. You can edit it by hand, but those edits may be overwritten in the future.) Division A Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Six buttons in the collective top two, so everyone should get their first or second choice; with four different first-choice buttons, four firsts and two seconds (12 points) is our best case. devious and jimmosk have unique first choices, and mcculloch has a unique second choice; giving Matt to mcculloch then gives irilyth a unique first choice. That leaves Hope and Gil for jl8e and glassonion, and jl8e won the coinflip. 12 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss) are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. devious is relegated to Division B. Division B Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Six buttons in the collective top two, so everyone should get their first or second choice; with only two different first-choice buttons, two firsts and four seconds (18 points) is our best case. Limax, KermitTheBear, and raymund have unique second choices, so they should get those. That leaves tetujin as the only person with Matt in their top two, and that leaves alwayslurking as the only person with Buck in their top two, and therefore Ruckous with Hope. 18 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss) are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. Among alwayslurking, Limax, raymund, and Ruckous: * raymund and Ruckous are 2 - 1 head-to-head against the other three, and Ruckous beat raymund. * alwayslurking and Limax are 1 - 2 head-to-head against the other three, and Limax beat alwayslurking. Ruckous is promoted to Division A, and KermitTheBear is relegated to Division C. Division C Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Six buttons in the collective top two, so everyone should get their first or second choice; with five different first-choice buttons, five firsts and one second (9 points) is our best case. And indeed, giving their first choice to everyone with a unique first choice leaves tavella and dudleypippin, and dudleypippin has a unique second choice, so he gets Hope and tavella gets Echo. 9 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss) are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. Squiddhartha is promoted to Division B; and kaufman, nkmcalli, and dudleypippin are relegated to Division D. Division D Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). Five players with five unique first choices, done. 5 total points. Matches Each game is listed twice, once in each player's row; the scores in the row for the player, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss) are from that player's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by head-to-head results (among the tied players), or total percentage of rounds won. eksortso, Hubbub, and wembley_fraggle are promoted to Division C.